The present disclosure relates to a printer that is capable of performing printing on a tape-type print medium.
A printer is known that is capable of printing characters (text characters, symbols, numerals, and the like) in a plurality of lines that are arrayed across the width of a tape-type print medium, and that is capable of printing a plurality of blocks that are arrayed longitudinally on the print medium. Each one of the plurality of the blocks contains a given number of lines of characters. For example, for a known tape printer, the concept of a paragraph (the equivalent of a block) is introduced. The paragraph is the unit at which the text layout is defined for a cut tape, and is an aggregation of one or more lines that are printed on the tape at the same time. Paragraphs are differentiated according to differences in attributes of the paragraphs. The tape printer includes a liquid crystal display. Text characters and the like that a user has input may be displayed in a display area of the liquid crystal display.